Le Ministre
by Edouard Bonamour
Summary: 31 juillet 1991, la ministre Bagnold démissionne soudainement, ne supportant plus la pression de son travail. Le Magenmagot se réunit en urgence et élit, conseillé par son président-sorcier Dumbledore, Gabriel Entwhistle, 31 ans, plus jeune Ministre de l'histoire. Et il est décidé à faire le ménage. (31 juillet 91 Harry a onze ans) T pour language. Peut évoluer.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : avant de commencer, je tiens à expliquer le pourquoi de cette fic et donner quelques avertissements. Il m'est apparu, en lisant la page du wiki concernant Scrimgeour, que le pauvre se faisait basher d'entrée. Alors 1) il arrive au pouvoir alors que le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne est en panique à cause du retour de Voldy 2) il doit rattraper la politique de Fudge, largement gangrénée par les ambitions de Malfoy 3) une bonne partie des employés du Ministère, certains à des postes importants, sont des sympathisants de Voldemort ou carrément des Mangemorts et l'autre partie à tendance à se prendre de l'Imperium dans la figure... Il a quand même de gros handicaps de départ. D'où ma décision de me débarrasser quasi totalement de Fudge (en tous cas, de ne pas le mettre à un poste de pouvoir important) et de le remplacer par un Ministre compétent, qui ne se fera ni corrompre par Malfoy ni écrasé par le poids politique de Dumbledore. Et, autres raisons, parce que je n'ai jamais vu ça ailleurs. Alors pourquoi pas ?**

 **Avertissement : Il y aura des injures. Certainement de la violence à un moment donné. Potentiellement, potentiellement (parce que je suis loin d'en être là dans l'histoire) de la sexualité (rien de graphique). Et même (oserais-je !) de l'homosexualité. Enfin voilà, si cela vous rend inconfortable...**

 **Si vous vous posez la question, oui il y aura des passages durant lesquels Harry sera à Poudlard et se concentrant sur ses aventures.**

Chapitre 1 : L'Autre Ministre 

Le numéro 10 de Downing Street avait vu de nombreux Premiers Ministres se succéder. Chacun de ces Premiers Ministres avaient apporté des modifications à la décoration du bureau ministériel. Mais aucun n'avait touché au tableau de James Smith. Enfin… certains avaient essayé de l'arracher à l'aide d'un pied de biche, mais face aux échecs répétés et aux difficultés logistiques qu'impliqueraient l'introduction d'un lance-flamme dans le bâtiment, ils finissaient toujours par se résigner à recevoir la visite de… L'Autre. Alors que le Premier Ministre actuel se frottait les yeux sur le budget, le tableau de James Smith toussa.« Le Ministre de la Magie va venir. »

Le moldu leva la tête. Il n'avait eu la visite de l'Autre qu'une seule fois, le jour de sa nomination. La petite femme espiègle ne lui avait pas fait grande impression avant de sortir sa baguette, et il n'était pas pressé de la revoir. Enfin… Avec un peu de chances, elle pourrait faire apparaître quelques milliards de livres dans les comptes de l'État. C'est à ce genre de chose que sert la magie, non ? Il passa les minutes suivantes à frissonner à l'idée que n'importe quel sorcier puisse obtenir des milliards de livres à l'aide d'un bout de bois… L'économie irait à vau-l'eau.

Quand le portrait s'ouvrit, il laissa passer un homme grand et mince, irradiant la confiance en soi. L'homme s'avança pour lui serrer la main. « Gabriel Entwhistle. J'ai l'honneur d'avoir été choisi pour remplacer Mme Bagnold. Bien que je vous avoue qu'ayant pris mon poste ce matin, je commence à me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire à mes concitoyens pour qu'ils me punissent comme ça. » Il souriait, sans que ce sourire n'atteigne les yeux. Le ministre avait vu des hommes entraînés au combat, et celui-ci en était un. « Vous n'êtes pas satisfait d'avoir remporté la campagne ? », interrogea le moldu, qui avait sacrifié une bonne partie de sa vie de famille pour remporter les élections. « La campagne ? », le sorcier sembla surpris pour quelques secondes. « Ah oui ! Nos élections sont assez différentes… Les membres de… notre équivalent du Parlement peuvent nominer n'importe quel autre membre ou employé du Ministère, et le vote se fait au sein de cette Chambre. Je vous avoue que le fait d'être nominé a été une surprise, et plus encore celui d'être élu… enfin, je suis venu ici pour me présenter. Mon prédécesseur était laxiste et corrompue jusqu'à la moelle, j'ai donc énormément de travail pour rattraper le bordel qu'elle a laissé. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous revoir, cela signifierait une grosse crise dans notre monde. »Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, et le ministre moldu secoua la tête en voyant le portrait se refermer. Pauvre homme, se disait-il. Autant lui-même n'appréciait pas les idées politiques de son prédécesseur, autant il était certain que celui-ci n'était pas corrompu…

De retour dans son bureau, Entwhistle ordonna à un elfe de lui servir un thé et s'installa devant les dossiers qu'il avait décidé de relire. Nombre d'entre eux concernaient les arrestations et les procès de Mangemorts notoire. Ou, pour certains, l'absence de procès. Gabriel n'en revenait pas. Un tel déni de la moindre forme de justice légal était… était… « Foutredieu ! Les… les… Par le sac ballant de Merlin ! Mary ! »

La secrétaire du Ministre, qui l'avait suivi lors de son élection, était habituée à son vocable. Cela l'avait surpris la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue jurer. Il était alors à la tête du Départements des Relations Internationales et il venait de recevoir une lettre très désagréable du ministère turc concernant un accord qu'il avait mis des mois à mettre en place avant qu'un nouveau ministre entre en fonction et prenne des décisions totalement opposées à celle de son prédécesseur. Cela dit, maintenant qu'il était Ministre et qu'il faisait le bilan de l'administration Bagnold… « Convoquez Amélia Bones et Alastor Maugrey, immédiatement Mary. Et si ce vieux boiteux décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, faites-lui savoir qu'il aura affaire à moi ! ». Alors que la secrétaire allait s'exécuter, il la rappela. « Ah, et veuillez informez Ogden qu'il est démis de ses fonctions en tant que chef du Département de la Justice Magique, ainsi que Rowenn qu'il est démis de ses fonctions en tant que chef des Aurors. ». Mary déglutit mais elle faisait confiance au nouveau ministre.

Lorsque Bones et Maugrey furent dans le bureau du ministre, l'un cessant immédiatement de fulminer en constatant le verre de whisky pur-feu sur la table, l'autre simplement surprise de sa convocation. On leur ordonna de s'asseoir et ils obéirent. Maugrey avait déjà pu constater les talents de duelliste du jeune ministre, et il savait que, bien que pacifique, si celui-ci était en colère ça signifiait que les choses allaient bouger. Il commença par leur demander à tous deux un Serment Inviolable, leur interdisant de répéter à quiconque, à moins d'accepter leur mission et de s'y tenir, ce qui se disait aujourd'hui dans ce bureau. Les deux invités du Ministre se regardèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que Maugrey hausse les épaules et accepte la condition. Cela risquait d'être très intéressant, vu ce qu'il voyait des dossiers sur le bureau du Ministre via son œil magique. Celui de Black était en tête de liste. Bones accepta également. Une fois les Serments prononcés, Entwhistle but une gorgée de Pur-Feu.

« Bien. Amélia, nous étions amis à Poudlard bien que dans différentes maisons. Vous êtes une avocate éprouvée. Je veux que vous preniez place de l'autre côté de la barre, en tant que directrice du Département de la Justice… Vous acceptez ? » Elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle était effectivement amie avec Gabriel à Poudlard, et savait que l'ex-Serdaigle n'aurait pas demandée un serment s'il n'avait pas désespérément besoin d'elle. « Ce serait un honneur, Gabriel. ». Il rit, sarcastique. « Attends un peu de voir ce que je te réserve. Je t'assure que tu souhaiteras me voir sur un bûcher avant la fin de notre discussion. Alastor ! Je veux que vous preniez la tête des Aurors et, en tutelle, celle de la Brigade. Je suis sûr que vous avez autant envie que moi de faire le ménage. » Maugrey était aux anges et ça se voyait.

« Bien. Votre première tâche à tous deux sera d'arrêter tous les soupçonnés Mangemorts ayant été lâchés en liberté sous prétexte qu'ils étaient sous l'influence de l'Imperium et de vous assurez de leur innocence ou de leur culpabilité lors d'un procès public et enregistré. J'ai du mal à croire que Croupton les ait laissés partir sur leur simple parole, mais puisqu'un Mangemort vivait sous son toit, j'estime probable qu'il ait put être lui-même soumis à l'Imperium, à des sortilèges de Confusion ou d'Amnésie. Ce sera également à vérifier. Je veux également que l'on ré-ouvre les dossiers de tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban auxquels Croupton n'a pas donné de procès. Malgré les faits accablants concernant certains, qu'ils se soient vu dédaigner le droit d'un procès équitable est écœurant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Maugrey et Bones hochèrent la tête, déterminés. Leur mission était de la plus haute importance. « Quant à moi… je vais devoir me rendre à Poudlard et discuter avec Dumbledore. Quand pensez-vous pouvoir mener les arrestations, Alastor ? Il faudra les réaliser toutes à la fois. »

Le nouveau chef des Aurors réfléchit pensivement. « Cela dépendra des troupes, Monsieur le Ministre. Mais d'ici le 1er septembre, ce devrait être bon. En ce qui concerne Croupton, le plus tôt sera le mieux, et il faudra le faire de manière discrète…Ce soir, avec quelques hommes en qui j'ai confiance... ».

Entwhistle réfléchit quelques temps… Le premier septembre serait parfait… La majorité de ceux qui s'en étaient sorti avec l'excuse de l'Imperium avaient des enfants qui iraient à Poudlard… Ils seraient tous sur la plateforme 93/4 et les autres pourraient être capturés au même moment, par surprise.

« Faisons-cela. »

Le ministre leur donna congé, puis finit son verre. Il en aurait besoin avant d'informer Dumbledore de son plan. Mais c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait nominé pour le poste, et c'était principalement cela qui l'avait vu élu, il le savait. Et le vieux fou le savait aussi. S'il devait regretter sa décision le soir même, tant pis pour lui.

Albus ne fut pas particulièrement surpris quand sa cheminée personnelle s'activa et que le nouveau ministre demanda à entrer dans son bureau le soir même de son élection. Il le fut beaucoup plus en voyant l'état incroyable de fatigue de celui-ci.

« Allons, Gabriel… Si vous réagissez ainsi à votre premier jour en poste, que vont penser vos électeurs ? », demanda-t-il en souriant, de son ton le plus paternel. C'était une excellente journée pour Dumbledore. Il avait fait élire un champion inflexible, reconnu par tous malgré sa jeunesse, au lieu du pantin qu'aurait été Cornélius entre les mains de Lucius et Hagrid lui avait assuré que le jeune Harry avait finalement reçu sa lettre. Du Magenmagot et de Vernon Dursley, c'était le moldu qui avait présenté le plus de difficultés cela dit, et l'adresse de Harry, le « placard sous l'escalier » l'inquiétait grandement. Mais maintenant que le garçon allait venir à Poudlard, il pourrait veiller sur lui.

« C'est loin d'être une faveur que vous m'avez fait, Albus. » Le directeur de Poudlard tiqua à l'usage de son prénom. Il n'était pas du genre à se formaliser d'un manque de politesse, mais Gabriel avait toujours été poli. Et il semblait extrêmement amer. « Je suis navré, Gabriel… Je pense sincèrement que tu pourras faire le plus grand bien à notre société et... » Le ministre ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. « J'exige que rien de ce qui sera dit entre nous ce soir ne soit mentionné à quiconque, hormis moi-même, Amélia Bones et Alastor Maugrey, sans mon autorisation expresse. Serment Inviolable. McGonnagal servira d'Enchaîneur et me fera le même serment, pour lequel vous serez l'Enchaîneur. Les informations que je souhaite vous transmettre vont impactés sur la vie de nombreux de vos futurs étudiants, et c'est pour que vous soyez préparé à cela que je tiens à vous prévenir. Cela dit, je peux au moins vous dire que Mme Pomfresh aura besoin d'un grand nombre de potions calmantes et de lits libres lors de la rentrée. »

La détermination dans la voix et le regard de son jeune ami convainquirent Dumbledore qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre solution que d'accepter les conditions du ministre, à moins de vouloir être très surpris quand ses plans se mettraient en action. C'était après tout l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait proposé cette candidature : Gabriel Entwhistle était, tout simplement, un homme intègre et indépendant.« Bien. Je vais faire appeler Minerva. » répondit Albus, envoyant son patronus chercher la sous-directrice. « Un bonbon au citron ? ». Le ministre réfléchit quelques instants, avant de répondre qu'un whisky ne serait pas de refus. Albus se mordit la lèvre. Gabriel avait découvert quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu. Et il était en colère. Très en colère.

Minerva arriva quelques instants plus tard, constatant avec surprise la présence de son ami. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été sa directrice de maison, le jeune Entwhistle se montrait prolifique en métamorphose, plus que dans toute autre matière, comme beaucoup l'avaient appris à leurs dépends, et leur amitié s'était construite sur cette passion commune et des combats menés dos à dos. Si un jour elle devait quitter l'enseignement pour prendre sa retraite – Merlin, elle mourrait avant – ce serait lui qu'elle conseillerait à Albus pour la remplacer. Elle aussi fut également inquiété par la présence d'un verre de whisky dans sa main.

« Gabriel, Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ? », dit-elle inquiète.

C'est Albus qui répondit. « M. Entwhistle est devenu ministre aujourd'hui, Minerva. » « Merlin ! Sur qui donc allez vous faire tomber votre foudre, M. le Ministre ? ». Elle avait levé un sourcil en posant sa question, sarcastique. « M. Entwhistle ne nous en informera que si nous lui prêtons tous deux un Serment Inviolable de ne rien divulguer sans son expresse autorisation, bien qu'il semble que Miss Bones et Alastor soient au courant, sous de mêmes conditions, j'imagine. ». Minerva ne put cacher sa surprise. Gabriel n'avait, à sa connaissance, et elle en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet puisqu'elle avait dirigé sa maîtrise, jamais demandé à quiconque un tel serment. Et, à peine ministre, il en exigeait quatre et faisait quitter sa retraite à Maugrey. « Il semble n'avoir choisit de nous informer que parce que ses informations impacteront le bien-être de nos étudiants. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Minerva et le Serment fut prêté par les deux professeurs. Apprendre qu'il comptait réexaminer les dossiers de tous les sorciers condamnés pour ou ayant été soupçonnés d'avoir servi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et qu'il comptait mener une grande opération d'arrestation le premier septembre, dont la majorité se déroulerait à King's Cross, fut un choc pour les deux professeurs. Ils en acceptèrent les raisons et le remercièrent de son soucis pour les élèves.

Alors qu'il venait de jeter la poudre de cheminette et s'apprêter à rentrer chez lui, Minerva posa une question. Il se retourna et la regarda longuement dans les yeux. « Il n'a pas eu de procès, Minerva. Et puis… je les aidé, lui, Potter et Pettigrow. A devenir des animagi. Ils m'ont supplié quand ils ont sut que vous me l'enseigniez en avance. C'était un chien, Minerva. L'animal le plus loyal sur cette foutue terre hormis Fumseck, qui arrive à supporter Dumbledore Merlin sait comment. » Fumseck chanta, autant pour défendre son ami que pour accepter la louange du sorcier. Juste avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, il murmura : « Et Pettigrow était un rat. »

Enfin chez lui, épuisé, il ne prit un repas frugal que sur l'insistance de son elfe de maison, qui l'informa que son fils était couché. Il le suivit quelques instants plus tard, puis en un éclair, sortit de son lit et se précipita sur sa plume et du parchemin. Il écrivit deux notes :

 _Chère Augusta,_

 _Ayant gagné aujourd'hui la fonction ministérielle, je ne pourrais accompagner Kévin faire ses achats pour la rentrée de Poudlard. Sachant que nous devions nous retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis-je vous importuner et vous demander de récupérer Kévin chez moi à l'heure qui vous conviendra ? Je lui laisserai suffisamment d'argent pour qu'il puisse lui-même acheter ses fournitures, s'il-vous-plaît donnez-lui aussi peu de conseils que possible car j'aimerais qu'il commence dès maintenant à se responsabiliser, tant en tant que fils du Ministre qu'en tant qu'étudiant à Poudlard. Cela dit, il pourra s'acheter l'animal de son choix, ainsi que Neville (dites-lui que ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire, la vraie surprise n'en sera que plus plaisante à ses yeux)._

 _Avec tendresse,_

 _Votre gendre,_

 _Gabriel Entwhistle_

Il donna immédiatement cette lettre à Noury afin qu'elle la poste par hibou. La suivante lui fut plus compliquée.

 _Fils,_

 _Quand tu liras ceci, j'aurais dû me rendre au Ministère pour régler des affaires importantes. J'en suis navré, mais je crains qu'il en sera ainsi pour la majorité de l'été. Ton père est Ministre de la Magie. Tu as le droit de t'en vanter un peu auprès de tes amis, mais n'exagère pas._

 _J'ai envoyé un hibou à ta grand-mère afin qu'elle passe te chercher demain. Je te fais confiance pour être sage dans tes achats._

 _Gabriel Entwhistle,_

 _Plus Jeune Ministre de la Magie Britannique_

 _Avant tout, ton père aimant_

Satisfait, il déposa le mot sur la table de chevet de son fils et ferma les yeux dans son lit. Il fut réveillé par la voix d'Alastor.

« On a Croupton, chef. Senior et Junior. » Apparemment, Alastor, n'en croyait pas son œil.

Le Ministre fut prêt en quelques minutes, arrivant frais et dispo dans son bureau. Les deux Croupton, père et fils, était enchaînés, encadrés par des Aurors et des Brigadiers. Senior était clairement honteux, tandis que Junior avait les yeux dans le vague. Gabriel frissonna. Ce serait plus facile que prévu.

 **Note de l'auteur : Lorsque je fais référence à la "Brigade", je fais référence à la Brigade de police magique, bien souvent oubliée. N'ayant trouvé aucune indication que celle-ci avait été dissoute à un moment donné, je me suis amusé à l'inclure (ceux sont des membres de la Brigade qui arrête les Gaunt et Sirius). Comme vous avez pu le constater sans doute, j'ai décidé de remplacer Fudge (nommé Ministre lors de la première rentrée de Harry) par quelqu'un de compétent. Et oui, beaucoup de choses vont donc changez. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour la suite, le chapitre 2 est quasiment écrit (quelques trucs en plus/moins par-ci par là, et ça devrait être bon).  
Soyez indulgents, je me suis relu mais la totalité de ce chapitre a été écrit alors que je n'ai actuellement pas dormi depuis deux jours. ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez des reviews, et s'il y a des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas mais que vous voulez quand même m'en envoyez une, essayez d'être constructif, de m'expliquer pourquoi, etc. je peux comprendre :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Je mets, en fin de chapitre, quelques notes sur mes choix de traductions et les décisions que j'ai prise (ou non) lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'esclavage est brisé

La nuit où ils avaient capturé les Croupton était certainement un excellent souvenir pour Gabriel. Pas du type qu'il utiliserait pour un patronus, il y avait trop de rage. Mais excellent tout de même.

Alastor et ses hommes encadraient les prisonniers, enchaînés à leurs sièges. Amélia était là aussi, assise dans un coin. Elle se leva quand il arriva.

« Miss Bones, je servirai en tant qu'interrogateur. Vous serez témoin et votre mémoire pourra être utilisée comme preuve lors du procès de ces messieurs, sommes-nous d'accord ? ». La sorcière approuva immédiatement.

– Monsieur Bartémius Croupton Senior, acceptez-vous qu'en tant que Ministre de la Magie, j'agisse en tant que votre interrogateur, et que l'on vous administre une dose de véritasérum ? », demanda Gabriel, impérieux, en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Il tâcha de ne pas regarder Croupton Junior, joignant ses mains pour que les autres ne les voient pas trembler.

Le sorcier grisonnant répondit, dans un croassement étranglé, par l'affirmative.

– Miss Bones, notez que le suspect accepte le véritasérum. Procédez, Alastor. » Il poursuivit, une fois l'homme ayant avalé la potion. « Êtes-vous le sorcier répondant au nom de Bartémius Croupton Senior ?

– Oui.

– La personne assise à vos côtés est-elle bien votre fils, Bartémius Croupton Junior, condamné à une sentence à vie à Azkaban par vous même ? »

– Oui.

– L'avez-vous aidé à s'échapper d'Azkaban ?

– Oui.

– Comment ?

– Sa mère était malade. Elle allait bientôt mourir. Elle m'a supplié. Lors d'une visite, j'ai libéré mon fils et ma femme a pris sa place avec du polynectar. Elle est morte une demi-heure après, alors que mon fils était avec moi sur le bateau, soumis à l'Imperium. Les gardes ont cru l'enterrer lui et les autres ont simplement pensé que ma femme m'avait quitté car je n'avais pas montrer de pitié envers lui.

– Votre fils est donc libre depuis 1982, c'est cela ?

– Non. Je le soumets à l'Imperium matin et soir. Il ne peut même pas quitter le grenier.

– Lorsque vous étiez à la tête du Département de la Justice, votre fils aurait-il pu vous jeter des sorts de confusion ou d'amnésie afin d'aider d'autres mangemorts à plaider qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise de l'Imperium sans que vous les faisiez passer en procès ?

– Oui. Mais je doute qu'il l'ai fait. Dans les rares moments de lucidité que je lui laissais au début, après l'avoir fait sortir d'Azkaban, il n'a montré que haine et mépris pour ceux-là. Il jurait de me tuer, puis de les tuer un à un pour montrer sa loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il pu vous lancer de tels sorts à cette époque ?

– Mme. Milicent Bagnold, la Ministre de la Magie. Elle me convoquait régulièrement dans son bureau, et je n'en avais que peu de souvenirs.

– Pourquoi aurait-elle agit ainsi ? Pensez-vous qu'elle était secrètement au service de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

– Non. Manipulée plutôt. Ensorcelé avec l'Imperium par l'un de ceux-là même qui avait plaidé ainsi. »

– En êtes-vous certain ?

– Non. C'est une hypothèse. C'est la seule hypothèse qui me semble logique. C'est la seule hypothèse que je n'ai pas éliminée. Mais seulement une hypothèse.

– Miss Bones, notez que l'interrogateur est satisfait, et qu'en raison des réponses obtenues de Mr. Bartémius Croupton Senior, et à moins que l'interrogatoire de Mr. Bartémius Croupton Junior ne nous éclaire dans une autre direction... ». Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. « ...notez que l'interrogateur souhaitera s'entretenir avec Mme. Milicent Bagnold, ex-ministre de la magie. Alastor, administrez l'antidote à Mr. Croupton. »

Celui-ci pleura lorsque il fut libéré des effets de la potion. C'était la honte d'un homme d'honneur autant que la tristesse sans fin d'un père et d'un mari.

« Mr. Croupton, en attendant que la lumière pleine et entière soit faite sur cette affaire, vous maintiendrez du mieux possible votre présence dans la société magique et au sein de notre ministère. Vous ne révélerez à personne, hormis le médicomage assermenté qui vous suivra, ce qui s'est déroulé ce soir dans cette pièce. Notez que vous serez constamment sous surveillance. Si votre médicomage décide que vous êtes incapable de reprendre le travail, vous prendrez officiellement une demande de congé maladie que je vous accorde dès maintenant. »

Un brigadier et un auror escortèrent Croupton hors du bureau ministériel, et le confièrent à un médicomage assermenté de Sainte Mangouste, avec des ordres scellés du ministre.

Une fois le père sorti, Gabriel posa son regard sur le fils. « Qu'il soit noté que l'interrogateur souhaite attendre que Mr. Croupton Junior soit traité par un médicomage assermenté en raison d'une exposition excessivement longue et répétée au sortilège de l'Imperium, avant de pouvoir être interrogé. Le médicomage assermenté devra assister à l'interrogatoire, en tant que garant de la santé mentale et de la lucidité de Mr. Croupton Junior. La séance est terminée. »

* * *

Ne se sentant pas capable de dormir, il avait renvoyé ses subordonnés à leurs tâches ou à leurs repos respectifs. Qui s'étaient empressés de prendre congé, voyant la colère bouillir dans les yeux de leur ministre. Il venait, après tout, de passer plus d'un quart d'heure dans la même pièce que l'étron qui avait torturé son beau-frère et sa belle-sœur… Et sa propre femme. Il avait immédiatement appelé le Directeur du Département des Mystères, Clarence.

« Monsieur le Ministre. » Le vieil homme, à la barbe et aux cheveux argentés, l'avait salué d'un hochement de tête juste après avoir transplané directement dans son bureau – et évité une lance conjurée en moins d'une seconde et envoyée là où aurait été son cœur s'il n'avait pas fait un pas de côté. Le symbole du pouvoir ministériel, loin d'être le bureau avec vue sur l'Atrium ou la place occupée lors des sessions du Magenmagot, était un anneau. Forgé par les gobelins, évidemment, il était bardé de charmes et d'enchantements malgré son aspect des plus simples – il s'agissait véritablement d'un simple anneau en os de dragon, orné d'une petite plaque de vif-argent –, notamment des boucliers. Les trois seuls sorts connus dont l'anneau ne protégeait pas son porteur étaient les Impardonnables. Parmi ces charmes, l'un d'eux avait pour but de donner à son porteur légitime un certain nombre de connaissances, impliquant l'identité de l'actuel chef du Département des Mystères et le moyen de le convoquer. Il ne précisait pas que ce dernier pouvait transplaner silencieusement dans le Bureau même du Ministre, ce qui était supposé être impossible excepté pour le Ministre lui-même, porteur de l'anneau.

« Magnifique réaction, et superbe démonstration de vos capacités en métamorphose, M. le Ministre. Je comprends bien mieux votre réputation de duelliste. Mais il me semble que vous avez été formé en la matière par le Pr. Flitwick, lui-même plusieurs fois champion international. Vous souhaitiez-me voir ? » Les yeux voilés de Clarence semblaient tout de même transpercer le sorcier plus jeune, qui eut des difficultés à formuler son souhait. « Hmm, un sort ou artefact capable de déterminer si une personne a été soumise à l'Imperium, à quel moment de sa vie et par qui. Dans le plus grand secret, notamment de tout Indicible ayant été soupçonné officiellement ou non d'avoir travaillé pour le compte de Voldemort… Cela me prendra moins d'un mois. Je vous avoue que c'est une demande curieuse, et à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé… Mais, au vu de votre soucis actuel, cela ne m'étonne guère. Il s'agira certainement d'un objet enchanté. »

Et le sorcier disparut, sa voix calme résonnant encore dans l'esprit du ministre. Qui se rendit compte que Clarence n'avait jamais, à un quelconque moment, ouvert la bouche.

* * *

Croupton Senior avait fait une demande officielle de congé maladie pour une durée indéterminée, qui lui avait été accordée.

Les soins accordés à son fils progressaient.

Les Aurors et la Brigade reprenaient la forme d'une force de combat digne de ce nom, sous la direction de Maugrey, Bones et Henry O'Haran, nommé à la tête de la Brigade par Bones avec l'approbation du Ministre et de Maugrey.

Les seuls problèmes de Gabriel Entwhistle, semblait-il, étaient qu'il manquait cruellement de temps à passer avec son fils – qui se consolait en passant le reste de l'été avec sa grand-mère et son cousin – et les lettres et tentatives de visites incessantes de Lucius Malfoy, visites pour lesquelles il avait donné instruction à sa secrétaire de toujours informer M. Malfoy que le ministre est actuellement en rendez-vous avec le président-sorcier, ce qui agaçait considérablement le sorcier blond, car il n'avait jamais le courage de vérifier mais apprenait toujours plus tard qu'on lui avait menti.

Dans sa dernière lettre – qui avait été vérifiée par Alastor et Clarence – celui-ci reprochait vivement au ministre sa réorganisation audacieuse et beaucoup trop rapide pour le public du Ministère. Évidemment, celui-ci avait répondu – sa seule réponse – en conseillant à Malfoy de laisser le service de communication du Ministère se charger de l'opinion publique – une idée qu'il avait eu en demandant au tableau de James Smith de lui rapporter tout ce qu'il pouvait de la méthode de gouvernement de son homologue moldu – au sein duquel il serait ravi de trouver un poste officiel à M. Malfoy, puisqu'il semblait s'en soucier énormément, peut-être en tant que responsable officiel des Thés, Cafés et autres breuvages énergisants dont les employés de ce service, et principalement son directeur, Cornélius Fudge, semblaient ne pas pouvoir se passer. Autrement, M. Malfoy pouvait vocaliser ses plaintes de la manière classique, c'est-à-dire via le Magenmagot. Évidemment, Malfoy s'en était empressé, uniquement pour faire face au mur uni du nouveau gouvernement et des familles s'étant opposées au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou, malgré leur neutralité, ayant souffert du conflit et qui étaient positivement ravies que le nouveau Ministre mette un point d'honneur à s'assurer qu'une telle situation n'arrive plus jamais. Et puis, évidemment, les décisions de celui-ci prises au sein du Magenmagot avaient toutes bénéficié du support de Dumbledore, un appui politique de poids.

En parallèle, les dossiers des prisonniers d'Azkaban n'ayant pas eu de procès avançaient. Il avait pleuré en relisant ceux des Lestrange, et il aurait sans douté été incapable de finir sa journée si Mary n'était pas intervenue. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi le destin le récompensait avec une telle amie. Il s'était mis à fumer. En relisant une énième fois le dossier de Sirius, il s'était rappelé combien de fois il avait cherché à ce que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs quitte cette habitude écœurante. Et il avait envoyé un elfe lui chercher un paquet de cigarettes. Le tabac sorcier était traité pour être absolument inoffensif pour la santé, contrairement à celui des moldus s'il fallait en croire James Smith, mais sa consumation n'était plus à la mode – on y préférait, usuellement, une potion calmante ayant un effet plus immédiat. Dans les deux cas, une dépendance pouvait apparaître rapidement et l'usage en était réprouvé.

N'empêche, il avait pris un malin plaisir à fumer devant Severus Rogue, le maître des potions. La visite avait été plus plaisante qu'il ne l'espérait.

« Monsieur le Ministre... ». La voix traînante de l'espion l'irritait encore, après toutes ces années. Cela-dit, la politesse excessive de son interlocuteur l'amusa, et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. « Monsieur, vraiment, Sevie ? Tu ne m'as pas toujours appelé comme ça, de mémoire….

– Et tes amis ne m'appelaient pas Sevie, Gabriel….

– Ne m'oblige pas à user de ma toute nouvelle autorité, mon vieux. Je pourrais y prendre goût. » Et, avec un clin d'œil, il entra dans la demeure de Severus Rogue sans attendre d'invitation. Le potionniste ferma la porte et le suivit en soupirant. Si Gabriel Entwhistle souhaitait renouer leur amitié après tant d'année, il n'allait pas refuser l'offre… Il n'avait pas assez d'amis pour se permettre de rejeter ceux qui se présentaient d'eux-même. Et si le Ministre Entwhistle avait décidé de lui faire payer ses erreurs passées, il ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose de toute manière.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, il y trouva le ministre en train de boire une tasse de thé de la main droite, assis dans le fauteuil le plus confortable et une cigarette dans la main gauche. Une autre tasse attendait sur la table basse, théière et sucrier à son côté. Le service était simple, mais élégant, une volée de corbeau volant sur un ciel azur.

– Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était toi… je savais que ta forme animale était celle d'un oiseau, mais j'ignorais de quel race… ? », interrogea la chauve-souris en s'installant face à son… probablement… ami.

– Ce n'était pas… moi, exactement. Disons que les corbeaux sont des volatiles extrêmement intelligents et qu'ils font de remarquables agents de renseignement quand on demande poliment. », répondit Gabriel en riant.

– Si tu me disais ce que tu es venu faire chez moi, sinon boire un thé et m'infliger l'odeur détestable de ton tabac. »

Gabriel soupira en reposant son thé, puis regarda Severus dans les yeux. « Très bien. D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Je ne peux pas te pardonner, pas encore. » ajouta-t-il, levant la main en voyant les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller. « Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as été séduit par ses promesses… je n'étais pas exactement le meilleur des amis, à Poudlard, et parfois je me dit que les choses auraient pu tourné bien différemment si Lily et moi avions été plus présents. » Il s'interrompit, laissant un instant l'émotion prendre le dessus. « Et je tiens à m'excuser, car j'ai attendu d'avoir besoin de toi pour venir te voir. Et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner ça. »

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire, et cela se voyait clairement sur son visage. Le silence s'installa confortablement, prenant ses aises entre les deux hommes.

« Poudlard… tu étais amoureux, et ça ne t'as pas rendu plus idiot que moi… autant, sans doute. » On pouvait lire, dans les yeux du Maître ès Potions, la bataille féroce qui prenait place entre sa volonté et ses larmes. « Mais je ne peux pas être celui qui pardonne, pas alors que je t'ai trahi toi et Lily... »

Gabriel quitta la demeure de Severus, deux heures plus tard, en sachant que le sorcier se présenterait demain au Département des Mystères, et le coeur plus léger d'avoir renouer les ponts avec son ami.

* * *

Le lendemain, lui-même dut se rendre à Gringotts. A peine avait-il mis les pieds dans son bureau que Cubert Faussecreth et Maugrey avaient demandé à le voir. Craignant le pire, il leur offrit une tasse de thé.

« Monsieur le Ministre... », commença Faussecreth… Et le Ministre sût ensuite comment, alors qu'un coffre hautement sécurisé de la banque la plus sécurisé du Royaume-Uni avait été vidé dans la journée du 31 juillet, quelqu'un s'y était introduit peu de temps après malgré les nombreuses défenses des gobelins. Le directeur de Gringotts, Kogrod, avait préféré mener sa propre enquête avant de faire appel à l'aide du Ministère, en bon gobelin qu'il était.

Suivi par Faussecreth et Maugrey, Gabriel se dirigea immédiatement vers sa cheminée, jeta la poudre dans l'âtre et emprunta le réseau jusqu'au bureau de Kogrod. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, il était l'un des rares à avoir un accès direct à celui-ci.

« Directeur Kogrod, que l'or coule à flots dans vos coffres, commença Gabriel en baissant légèrement la tête, les mains écartées.

–… Et que vos champs soient nourris du sang de vos ennemis, Ministre Entwhistle, termina le gobelin, surpris par les connaissances du sorcier concernant les salutations traditionnelles de son peuple, mais y répondant.

– Bien, ceci étant fait… Nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas pour m'épargner le jour de ma prise de fonction que je n'ai pas été informé. » Le gobelin chercha à parler, mais il n'en eût pas le temps. « Et je vous comprends, Directeur. Les relations entre nos deux peuples n'ont jamais été cordiales, alors ne nous voilons pas la face en parlant d'amitié. Cela fait partie des choses que je compte changer. » Il poursuivit, en gobelbabil, à la surprise de tous. « Et pour commencer, une fois certaines affaires réglées, dont celle-ci, j'aimerais que des gobelins, élus par votre peuple ou désignés par vous, prennent un poste au Bureau de liaison.

– Hmm... » les dents pointues du gobelin se dévoilèrent en un sourire carnassier. « Oui, peut-être que nous pourrions également discuter de tous les objets que votre peuple nous a dérobé…

– Nous pourrions en discuter, si vous me promettez de ne pas ruiner tous les concernés. », répondit Gabriel en riant, très vite rejoint par Kogrod, ravi d'avoir affaire à un sorcier qui pour une fois semblait comprendre les gobelins.

La suite fut une visite du coffre concerné, avec une explication détaillée des protections qui étaient normalement en place, et leur absence au moment de l'effraction, le coffre étant vide. On y avait retrouvé le cadavre d'un gobelin, Ragnok, victime du Doloris.

– Votre employé a sans doute été victime d'un sortilège de Confusion ou de l'Imperium. Et, trouvant le coffre vide, le coupable l'a torturé, soit par pure colère soit pour obtenir des informations… Le propriétaire du coffre est au courant ?

– Albus Dumbledore a été informé. »

Le gobelin sourit face aux expressions de surprise des trois sorciers. Particulièrement face à celle de Faussecreth, qu'il méprisait cordialement et qui depuis la discussion en gobelbabil du ministre, avait le regard fixe et les pupilles dilatées par le choc. Entwhistle se reprit très vite, cela dit, affichant ce que le gobelin prit un instant pour un Masque de Guerre.

« J'en discuterai avec le vieux fou en temps voulu. Maugrey, Scrimgeour et Shacklebot ne sont pas en mission, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'ils le sont, d'ailleurs, remplacez-les et mettez les sur cette affaire. »

Et le Ministre repartit, laissant un gobelin plein d'espoir pour l'avenir de son peuple et un Auror en plein travail.

* * *

Croupton Junior fut prêt à être interrogé le 24 août, soit bien plus tôt que ne l'espérait le ministre et le médicomage.

L'interrogatoire se déroula en secret, dans le bureau du ministre, qui avait volé sous sa forme d'animagus pour se calmer – et qui avait pris un malin plaisir à passer en rase-motte au-dessus de sorciers et moldus.

« Entwhistle ! » cracha Croupton en voyant entrer le ministre. « Traître à ton sang ! Tu subiras le même sort que ta salope de femme !

– Notez, », dit Gabriel, de glace, « que le prisonnier Bartémius Croupton Junior se montre non-coopératif. Dr. Norrell, le prisonnier peut-il être soumis à l'emprise du véritasérum sans crainte qu'un effet latent de l'Imperium n'interfère ?

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuera, Entwhistle ! », Croupton lança encore, se léchant les lèvres d'un air dément.

Le médicomage, un petit homme ressemblant à une pomme, répondit par l'affirmative.

« Dr. Norrell, le prisonnier est-il lucide et sain d'esprit ? »

Encore une fois, la réponse fut affirmative, bien que Norrell jeta un regard dégoûté à son patient.

« Veuillez noter que le prisonnier, ayant été auparavant condamné à vie à Azkaban, ne détient pas l'usage de ces droits civiques et donc qu'il ne pourra refuser l'administration du véritasérum. Prisonnier, acceptez-vous de coopérer ou Mr. Maugrey devra-t-il vous administrer le véritasérum de force ?

– J'accepte. » Il n'y avait que haine dans la voix et le regard de Croupton Junior. Maugrey administra la potion sans douceur.

– Quel est votre nom ?

– Bartémius Croupton Junior.

– Avez-vous commis les actes pour lesquels vous avez été condamné, à savoir multiples assassinats et actes de torture au service du mage noir se faisant appeler Voldemort, et finalement la torture de Franck et Alice Londubat, ainsi que de Viviane Entwhistle ?

– Oui. Et j'y ai pris sacrément de plaisir ». Gabriel, restant impassible, ignora le tic du mangemort, qui se léchait les lèvres avec délectation.

« Avez-vous, avant votre condamnation, user de sortilèges de Confusion, d'Amnésie ou d'autres types afin que votre père, Bartémius Croupton Senior, accorde l'amnistie à des personnes suspectées de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et prétendant avoir été sous le joug de l'Imperium ?

– Les seuls sorts que j'utiliserai les concernant seront les Impardonnables ! Ils regretteront le jour où ils ont trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

– Les personnes suivantes étaient-elles, à votre connaissance, sous le joug de l'Imperium lorsqu'elles ont servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Lucius Malfoy... » « Non ! » « Walden McNair... » « Non ! » « Augustus Rookwood ? » « Non ! » et la liste continua ainsi, jusqu'à que tous ceux qui portaient la Marque aient été incriminé par le témoignage de Croupton. « A votre connaissance, Sirius Black était-il un Mangemort ? » Bones et Maugrey furent surpris par la question, mais encore plus par la réponse du Mangemort. Il éclata de rire. Un rire dément. « Black ! Oh oui, j'ai adoré quand il est passé devant ma cellule ! Cela m'a fait tellement de bien que j'en ai produit un patronus sans toucher à ma baguette, hahaha ! Black un Mangemort !

– Répondez à la question, prisonnier !

– Non, Black n'était pas un Mangemort.

– Qui a trahi les Potter ?

– Pettigrow. Peter Pettigrow. »

La réponse était plus que choquante. Tous avaient, à un moment ou un autre, rencontrer le petit sorcier à tête de rat et ils étaient ressorti de ces rencontres avec l'impression que c'était un lâche, bien inadapté à Gryffondor.

« Dr. Norrell, vérifiez je vous prie que le prisonnier est toujours sous l'emprise de la potion »

D'un mouvement rapide de baguette, le docteur obéit et confirma. Croupton disait la vérité.

« Prisonnier, à votre connaissance, Milicent Bagnold, Ministre de la Magie lors de la disparition de votre maître, était-elle sous l'emprise de l'Imperium ?

– Non.

– Notez que l'interrogateur est satisfait. Maintenant… Prisonnier, puisque vous avez déjà été condamné à vie à Azkaban et que vous vous êtes échappé, de par mon autorité de Ministre de la Magie, je transmue votre sentence en peine de mort. Vous serez ramené à Azkaban le premier septembre, où les Détraqueurs vous donneront le baiser pour s'emparer du rebut qu'est votre âme. »

Gabriel quitta son bureau, ses sentiments mitigés. Il était ravi d'avoir cette preuve supplémentaire de la culpabilité des anciens mangemorts, ravi d'avoir une excellente excuse pour accélérer le processus pénal de Sirius… Mais pas aussi ravi qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour avoir vengé sa femme et les Londubat. Sous les yeux surpris d'Amélia Bones, qui l'avait suivi, il se changea en corbeau et prit son envol dans l'enceinte du Ministère.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'artefact promis par Clarence était amené dans son bureau alors qu'il étudiait avec satisfaction un communiqué de Fudge, cigarette au bec – le sorcier se montrait très habile dans sa gestion de la presse, nationale et internationale. Il s'agissait d'un diadème, engravé de runes complexes, accompagné d'un mot de la main du vieux sorcier… du moins, Gabriel estimait qu'il venait du sorcier.

Ce diadème, sur la tête de quiconque sera-t-il posé,

Immédiatement aura accès.

Tel le Choixpeau de Gryffondor,

Bien qu'il est d'argent,

Sa parole sera d'or.

Que le craignent les agents

De celui qui asservit,

Car à la vérité il sera soumis.

Cela ne l'aidait pas énormément mais… Il décida de l'utiliser le soir même, sur Bagnold. Il envoya O'Haran transmettre son invitation.

Encore une fois, le soir même, il se retrouva avec Maugrey et Bones dans son bureau. Bagnold n'était pas attachée mais on lui avait temporairement retiré sa baguette. Gabriel lui expliqua la raison de sa présence dans ce bureau et ce qui allait, espérait-il, s'en suivre.

« Notez que Mme. Milicent Bagnold, ex-ministre de la Magie, souhaite coopérer avec la procédure qui va suivre. »

Délicatement, il déposa le diadème sur la tête de la petite sorcière.

Immédiatement, le diadème prit vie.

« 2 novembre 1981, Lucius Malfoy lance le sortilège de l'Imperium sur Milicent Bagnold. Les ordres étaient de tout faire pour que toutes personnes portant la Marque des Ténèbres se présentant avec l'excuse d'avoir été soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium soit innocentée de tout crime commis au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Bagnold était horrifiée par ce que venait de révéler la voix grave et profonde du diadème.

« 5 janvier 1982, Lucius Malfoy lance le sortilège de l'Imperium sur Milicent Bagnold. A l'ordre du 2 novembre de l'année précédente, il ajoute la directive suivante : en tous points, suivre les conseils de Lucius Malfoy, ce jusqu'à la fin de son mandat. »

Le diadème se tut.

« Notez que le Diadème de Vérité a déterminé que Milicent Bagnold a été soumise à l'Imperium sur tout son mandat en tant que Ministre de la Magie, créant ainsi un dangereux précédent, prenant en otage le coeur même de notre administration et... »

Il fut interrompu car le diadème ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Milicent Bagnold, bien qu'incapable de résister au sortilège de Lucius Malfoy, a néanmoins lutté de toutes ses forces. Hourra pour Milicent Bagnold. Ainsi est établie la Vérité. Ainsi l'esclavage est brisé. »

Bagnold était en pleurs.

Gabriel se leva et serra la petite femme dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Indicibles : traduction plus littérale et, soyons honnête, plus classe que Langue-de-Plomb pour le terme Unspeakable. Langue-de-Plomb restera utilisé comme terme familier/argotique (comme poulet pour la police)

Brigadier : en anglais Hit-Wizard, en français "tireurs d'élite de baguette magique". Je pense que vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi j'ai décidé de modifier ça, haha. Pour info/rappel, la Brigade de police est un équivalent du GIGN et/ou des CRS : sécurité des évènements importants/sportifs, capture de dangereux criminels, dispersion des foules lors d'émeutes...

Concernant les révélations de Junior, je suis parti du principe que celui-ci faisait parti du cercle intime de Voldemort, non seulement du fait de son importance stratégique - fils du directeur de la Justice - mais également de par son fanatisme. D'où sa possession de certaines informations...

J'ai honnêtement hésité à finir ce chapitre sur la discussion entre Gaby et Sevie, vous laissant potentiellement croire à autre chose que la renaissance d'une vieille amitié... Mais je ne suis pas sadique, et ça m'aurait forcé à modifier encore beaucoup plus de choses (ce passsage est l'un des derniers ajoutés). Je me suis rappelé, assez tardivement, que la tentative de cambriolage de Gringotts avaient eu lieu le 31 juillet, et que le Ministère ne devrait pas en être informé par la presse, en toute logique... Du coup, j'ai également inclus ce passage après coup, avec un peu moins de dialogue et un peu plus de narration que le reste (oui, à la base, c'était juste les interrogatoires, et ça aurait été un brin chiant à lire, je pense).

De plus, pendant pas mal de temps, j'avais hésité à inclure Sevie dans la liste des arrestations, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, ce ne sera pas le cas. Cela dit, l'histoire aurait été bien vite finie avec un Harry, sinon mort, du moins très blessé par une chute de balai et un Voldemort ayant dérobé la Pierre Philosophale, retrouvant bien plus vite le sommet de sa puissance.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews (qui, sauf pour cas exceptionnel, et ce dût à x raisons et par une décision purement arbitraire de ma part, se feront toujours ici) :

Seena T. : merci ! quant au Dumbledore Bashing, je n'en suis pas un grand fan, bien que j'estime qu'Albus mérite quand même un petit remontage de bretelle de temps en temps et il en aura un. Mais il ne sera ni un vieux fou sénile, ni un manipulateur maléfique, comme je peux le lire parfois.

Constancelcd : je te remercie gracieusement de ta compréhension, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus correct grammaticalement parlant :)

Sam : haha, merci beaucoup ! pour le fait de continuer, j'espère bien le faire, mais je suis loin d'avoir planifié toute la suite et j'ignore sur combien de chapitres ça durera.

FanManga28 : et j'ai hâte d'avoir plus de détails sur ton opinion par la suite !

Lilireyna : merci beaucoup !

Je tiens à remercier également tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire et même de la mettre dans leur favori ! Et certains ont fait les deux, en plus de laisser une review, alors encore une fois, beaucoup de mercis !


End file.
